João e Maria versão Death Note
by Uchimaki Juvia
Summary: L: Uma história com uma casa de doces *-* Raito: Por que não me fazem uma história em que todo mundo anda com crachás com o nome completo? u-u Autora: Não enche Raito. Raito: O que você acabou de dizer? *pegando o Death Note* Autora: Nada não *medo*


Em um reino distante, numa pequena cabana na floresta viviam três jovens e seu tutor Watari. Ele precisou viajar, deixando a esses jovens uma quantia em ouro bastante para que eles pudessem sobreviver enquanto ele estava ausente.

Porém Watari estava demorando a voltar e o ouro estava quase no fim. Então, os jovens precisavam decidir o que fazer para que não morressem de fome.

Mello: Precisamos cortar gastos ou não teremos como sobreviver até Watari voltar.

Near: Pelos meus cálculos, só temos ouro suficiente para sustentar dois de nós, o que significa que um terá que deixar a cabana.

L: Mas qual de nós deixará a cabana?

Depois de muito ponderar a maioria (Mello e Near) chegou a uma decisão.

Mello: L, você terá que deixar a cabana para assegurar a nossa sobrevivência.

Near: Sendo o mais velho de nós, você tem condições de se virar sozinho.

Mello: Sem falar que não terei que me preocupar com assaltos noturnos ao meu estoque de chocolates.

Near: E nem com minhas figuras de ação sendo trocadas por cupcakes.

L: E se eu me recusar?

Mello pega uma besta e aponta pro L.

L: Tudo bem, eu vou.

Então L arrumou as suas coisas (que consistiam em uma sacola de brownies, bolos, tortas, etc.) e rumou para a floresta.

Sendo um gênio, prodígio, hipertalentoso, etc, L simplesmente andou floresta adentro e...

Autora: Peraí, você não deveria estar fazendo uma trilha com comida e blá blá blá?

L: Uma trilha de comida seria inútil, já que há 70% de chances dela acabar sendo comida por algum animalzinho. Sem falar que você acha que eu sou doido de voltar pra aquela cabana com aquele doido por chocolate querendo atirar em mim? Esperava mais do seu intelecto, Autora-sama, tsk...

Autora: Tá, tá, entendi. Seguindo com a história então.

L já estava andando por horas até que viu algo que chamou a sua atenção.

L: Uma casa feita de doces *-*

Sem pensar duas vezes, L atacou a construção e a devorou em 47 segundos (Autora: Uau, L, acho que é o seu recorde O-O)

Enquanto isso, se encaminhava para o local o bruxo Raito e o ceifeiro que ele invocou usando magia maligna, Ryuuku.

Raito: Mwahahaha, meu plano é perfeito. Com certeza a princesa Misa vai parar de me encher o saco.

Raito estava em seus devaneios quando viu uma cena que o deixou em estado de choque: sua casa de doces havia sido completamente devorada por um garoto que estava com uma expressão de muita satisfação.

Raito: MINHA CASA DE DOCES. E AGORA, COMO VOU EXECUTAR O MEU PLANO DE AFASTAR A MISA?

L: Essa Misa é uma princesa?

Ryuuku: Você tem maçãs?

L: Não.

Ryuuku: Que pena. Mas sim, ela é uma princesa.

L: Então o seu plano era usar uma casa de doces e morar nela, assim a Misa não viria aqui para não comer os doces já que uma princesa deve sempre se manter linda e magra.

Ryuuku: Kukukuku, Raito, em um segundo esse estranho descobriu o seu plano. Não seria muito mais fácil se você simplesmente aceitasse casar com a princesa Misa ou matar ela logo de uma vez?

Raito: Não vou me casar com ela. Ela é muito chata. É Raito-kun pra lá, Raito-kun prá cá. Tentei convencê-la a se casar com o Duque Mikami, mas ela não quis. E não posso matá-la, já que a beleza e encanto dela manterá o povo cego em relação ao meu plano de me tornar o Deus do novo reino.  
*cochicha* Esse cara é perigoso e pode estragar tudo o que estou planejando, tenho que matá-lo com o Death Scroll.  
Olá, meu caro, qual é o seu nome?

L: *pensando* Talvez seja melhor não dar o meu nome a esse cara *pensamento off* É Ryuuzaki, senhor.

Raito: Beleza *escreve no Death Scroll* Peraí, não tá funcionando. *pensando* Hum, então ele me deu um nome falso. Ele deve desconfiar dos poderes do meu Death Scroll *pensamento off* Muito bem, já que você comeu a minha casa, teremos que ir a minha caverna reserva e você será o meu convidado.

L: *pensando* Provavelmente ele está esperando um modo de dar um jeito de me neutralizar.

Raito: *pensando* Vou destruir esse estranho e me tornarei o Deus do novo reino mwahahahahaha.

Ryuuku: *pensando* Maçãs *¬*.

L então acompanhou o bruxo Raito e o ceifeiro Ryuuku até a caverna onde Raito manteve L como prisioneiro (Autora: Que modo de tratar um convidado, hein Raito? Raito: ¬¬). L precisava descobrir o que Raito tramava para se tornar o tal Deus do novo reino e escapar vivo para impedi-lo.

~ Um mês depois ~

Raito: Ryuuku, você tem que me dizer o nome desse estranho para que eu possa matá-lo com o Death Scroll.

Ryuuku: Raito, você realmente acha que eu estou ligando? Só aceitei ser invocado por você porque aqui tem maçãs deliciosas e porque eu estava entediado.

Raito: Só mesmo você pra achar maçãs mais importantes que o controle do reino. ¬¬

Ryuuku: Já disse que você pode muito bem conseguir isso se casando com a princesa Misa. Nunca pensei que veria uma princesa se apaixonar por um bruxo kukuku.

Raito: Não vou me casar com ela, não insista nisso.

Então L bolou seu brilhante plano para derrotar Raito (L: E que plano meu não é brilhante? Autora: Modesto ¬¬). Percebendo que a imagem da princesa Misa era idolatrada pelo povo devido a sua beleza e encanto e que ela não raciocinava muito quando se tratava do Raito, ele fez o seguinte:

Convenceu Ryuuku de que era um habitante comum do reino de modo que este fizesse Raito não vê-lo mais como ameaça e assim, ainda que a contragosto (sim o Yagami Raito que conhecemos não deixa de desconfiar de seus adversários de modo definitivo) o soltou e passou a observar seus passos a distância para que pudesse contra-atacar. Raito não descobriria o que L tramava contra ele deixando-o preso, por isso o soltou.

L então concluiu que para que Raito não detivesse o controle do reino nos bastidores, onde poderia fazer o que bem entender, ele deveria atrair o povo contra ele. E de que modo L faria isso? Simples, usando o amor que a população tem pela princesa Misa.

L: Misa-hime-sama?

Misa: O que o estranho quer de Misa-Misa?

L: Eu soube que Misa-sama quer se casar com um bruxo?

Misa: Tá falando do Raito-kun?

L: Ele mesmo.

Misa: Misa-Misa quer casar com Raito-kun. Raito-kun e Misa-Misa vão ser felizes para sempre.

L: E tem certeza que ele te ama?

Misa: Claro. Raito-kun e Misa-Misa se amam muito.

L: Então porque ele ainda não se casou com você, Misa-hime-sama?

Misa: Misa-Misa não sabe.

L: Ele não está te enrolando?

Misa: Raito-kun enrolando Misa-Misa?

L: Bem, ele poderia se casar com uma bruxa como ele, a Takada das montanhas do sul, por exemplo.

Misa: Raito-kun só vai se casar com Misa-Misa se for bruxa? Então Misa-Misa não quer ser mais princesa, Misa-Misa vai ser bruxa como Raito-kun.

Primeiro Ministro: Misa-hime-sama vai abrir mão de suas obrigações por um bruxo? Prendam-no, sua magia maligna está enlouquecendo a princesa.

Misa: Não prendam Raito-kun, Misa-Misa ama Raito-kun.

A população em peso se voltou contra Raito o que fez com que ele tivesse que se afastar do reino e tornaram seus planos inviáveis (Raito: Por enquanto). Ryuuku, como sempre, não fez nada pra ajudar o Raito (Ryuuku: Quem precisa do Raito quando se tem maçãs? XD). E quanto ao L, ele se tornou investigador do reino, o que deixou Watari orgulhoso e Mello e Near com inveja.

FIM.


End file.
